02 Sierpnia 2000
thumb|left|124px 6.40 Skandynawska fiesta Floyda (5/7) - serial dok. 7.10 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (28)- serial przyrod., Australia 7.35 Lato z Hałabałą - program dla dzieci 8.00 Emil z Lonnebergi (1/13) - serial przygod., Szwecja 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Tajemnicza kobieta (28/120) - telenowela 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Święty (23) - serial sensac. 10.55 Dekada: Ewolucja systemu partyjnego - cykl dok. 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Światło kosmosu - serial dok. 11.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne (8) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Klan - telenowela 13.30 Kino letnie: Żona biskupa - komedia, USA 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces - telenowela, USA 16.00 Klub poszukiwaczy przygód - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Urodziny księcia - reportaż 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Matki, żony i kochanki - serial obycz., Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Baśniowa kraina braci Grim: Simsala 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia: Most ciszy - dramat obycz., USA 21.40 Wspinaczka w dół - reportaż 22.00 Kronika kryminalna 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Gorąco polecam: Pieniądz-dramat obycz., Francja 0.20 Za całej siły - reportaż 0.45 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego: Ocean Niespokojny - reportaż 1.05 Jakość życia: Indie 1.35 Na przełomie: Chile - szukanie lepszych rozwiązań 2.05 Telezakupy 2.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 06.30 Telezakupy 07.00 Dziennik krajowy 07.20 Złotopolscy (119): Rozterki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (120): W potrzasku - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (24 min) (powt.) 09.00 Stawka większa niż życie (18-ost.): Poszukiwany Gruppenführer Wolf - serial wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Józef Duriasz, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (54 min) 10.00 Z archiwum Dwójki: Punkt widzenia (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Adam Ferency, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz (53 min) 10.50 Świat dzikich zwierząt (10/26): Osobliwości Morza Czerwonego - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.15 Kino familijne: Życie według Muriel (Life According To Muriel) - film obyczajowy, USA/Argentyna 1997, reż. Eduardo Milewicz, wyk. Inez Estevez, Soleddad Villam, Federico Olivera, Florencia Camil (104 min) 13.00 Milenium 13.25 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (17) - telenowela, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (43 min) 14.10 McGregorowie (13/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 15.00 Złote przeboje (1) - koncert (stereo) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (121,122): Wyrzuty, Niespodzianka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Kadet Kowalik 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.25 Mini wykłady o maksi sprawach: O zawiści 19.40 Mini wykłady o maksi sprawach: O sprawiedliwości 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.00 Szansa na sukces: Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (2): 2 sierpnia 1944 22.40 Szczęście jest gdzie indziej (Le bonheur est dans le pre) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Etienne Chatiliez, wyk. Michel Serrault, Eddy Mitchell, Sabine Azema, Carmen Maura (102 min) 00.25 Pomocnicy Hitlera (6-ost.): Freisler - krwawy sędzia - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 01.20 Tunel miłości (The Tunnel of Love) - komedia, USA 1958, reż. Gene Kelly, wyk. Doris Day, Richard Widmark, Gig Young, Gia Scala (94 min) 02.55 Na pełnym morzu (Rederiet/High Seas) (78/85) - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1994, reż. Erik Kiviniemi, wyk. Gösta Prüzelius, Gaby Stenberg, Suzanne Reuter, Mikael Samuelsson (40 min) 03.35 Agent 86 (Get Smart) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (24 min) 04.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 07.00 (WP) Bzik i inni - serial przygodowy, Austria 1989 (22 min) 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Rezerwat Tysiąclecia - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.25 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Okiem naukowca: Ciepło - serial popularnonaukowy 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Konflikt - felieton 12.35 (WP) Przygody pirata Ziółko - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.35 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Żelazna pięść - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan (346) - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Magazyn wrocławski 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - program wakacyjny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Poczekalnia letnich podróży 18.50 Moc jest w Tobie - program poradnikowy 19.00 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - Muzy nad Opatówką - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Bzik i inni - serial przygodowy, Austria 1989 (22 min) 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - program wakacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rezerwat Tysiąclecia - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny, 00.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 07.00 (WP) Bzik i inni (1/13) - serial przygodowy, Austria 1989 (22 min) 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Rezerwat Tysiąclecia - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.25 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Okiem naukowca: Ciepło - serial popularnonaukowy 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Konflikt - felieton 12.35 (WP) Przygody pirata Ziółko - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.35 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Reportaż 16.05 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 16.20 Studio trójki 16.30 Reportaż 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.00 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - Muzy nad Opatówką - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Bzik i inni - serial przygodowy, Austria 1989 (22 min) 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rezerwat Tysiąclecia - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 7.00 Bzik i inni - serial fabularny prod. australijskiej 7.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Bywaj zdrów - magazyn 8.45 Rezerwat tysiąclecia 9.00 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 11.00 Labirynty kultury 11.25 Sanktuaria we Francji - film dokumentalny 11.55 Okiem naukowca - serial popularnonaukowy 12.20 Język filmu 12.35 Przygody pirata Ziółko 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.35 Telenowyny 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 Eastenders - ser. obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Klub Filipa - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Podróż do Bellze i Kostaryki - serial dok. 17.00 Sport 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Wakacyjny Telemikser 19.00 Korzenie i źródła 19.30 Bzik i inni (1) - serial familijny prod. australijskiej 20.00 To jest temat 20.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Eastanders - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Rezerwat tysiąclecia 22.45 Bywaj zdrów 23.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia 23.40 Tragedie - film dokumentalny 0.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (3) - serial animowany 7.25 Karate Kot (10) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 8.00 Allo, Allo (86) - serial komediowy 8.35 Xena wojownicza księżniczka (37) - serial przygodowy 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (19) - serial komediowy 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (15) - serial komediowy 10.30 Luz Maria (173) - telenowela 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (13) - serial komediowy 12.00 Oh, Baby (19) - serial komediowy 12.30 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Sok z żuka (21) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Legendy kung-fu (7) - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (64) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Luz Maria (174) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (48) - telenowela 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (16) - serial komediowy 20.30 Szalone serca - komedia, USA 1992 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.10 Świat według Kiepskich (20) - serial komediowy 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Super Express TV 0.15 Ucieczka - thriller, USA 1990 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|124px 6.40 Anna (159) - telenow. 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Fantastyczna czworka (3) - serial animowany 8.10 She-Ra Księżniczka Mocy (23) - serial animowany 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka (74)- serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Łebski Harry (49) - ser. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget (42) - serial animowany dla dZieci 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa 10.30 Crusade (1) - serial, USA 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (88) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Angela (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.40 Fantastyczna czwórka (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka Mocy (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka (74) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.50 Łebski Harry(49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Inspektor Gadget (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Szkota złamanych serc (374) - serial dla mlodzieży 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air (34) - serial, USA 16.40 Esmeralda (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (89) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (52) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Miłosne wybory - komedia romantyczna, USA 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.35 Pogoda 22.40 Melrose Place (177) - serial obyczajowy, USA (za zgodą rodziców) 23.30 Prawo i miłość (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA (dla dorosłych) 0.20 W upalną noc (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA (dla dorosłych) 1.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|124px 6.00 nuta. pl - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial animowany 9.00 Creepy Clawers - serial animowany 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Cebra - serial sens. 11.00 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial prod. amerykańskiej 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Rozwod po amerykańsku - serial prod. amerykańskiej 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 16.15 Creepy Clawers - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - ser. animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime story - serial krym. prod. amerykańskiej 18.55 Rajska plaza - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykanskiej 19.55 VIP - magazyn sensacji 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 20.55 Z Archiwum X - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22.55 Drogowka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Jak iść, żeby nie zajść - program edukacyjny 23.40 Miecz Gideona - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 3.00 VIP - magazyn sensacji 3.10 nuta. pl - magazyn muzyczny 4.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 7.30 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Bar Atlantic (6): Dla dobra nauki - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.25 Urodziny młodego warszawiaka- film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Niebo złote ci otworzę... - program poetycki (powt.) 12.45 Szwedzi na... Śląsku - reportaż (powt) 13.00 Radio Romans (10): Premiera - serial prod. polskiej 13.30 Oto Poiska 14.00 Rejs 2000 - mag. żeglarski (powt.) 14.15 Spółka rodzinna (12/19) - ser. kom. 14.45 Hulaj dusza 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Ala i As: Podwórkowe psoty 16.40 Koszałek Opałek - prog. dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spółka rodzinna (12/19) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.45 Zaproszenie: Przymierze zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 18.05 Galeria: Myśl o Ikonie - reportaż 18.35 Gośc Jedynki 18.45 Radio Romans (10): Premiera - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Pyzy (1): Za progiem - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Ekstradycja 2 (4/9) - serial prod. polskiej 21.00 Lista przebojow 21.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 22.00 Fizjologia małteństwa: Rozmyślenie IX - Traktat polityki małżeńskiej 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Zabytki Kultury ludowej: Młyny na skraju puszczy - film dokumentalny 23.25 Sztuka codziennego zycia: Medytacja i samotnosc 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.45 Radio Romans - serial 1.15 Wędrówki Pyzy - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Pogoda 2.00 - 7.00 - Powtórki 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 8.00 Co się stało? 8.30 Żywioły Ziem 8.55 BTV - wiadomości gospodarcze 9.00 Graffiti, 9.10 Opowiesci łowieckie 9.40 Super Express Tv 9.55 BTV 10.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator 10.55 BTV 11.00 20 lat minęło 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy 12.00 Roman Polański - reportaż 12.55 BTV 13.00 60 minut, 13.55 BTV 14.00 Reporterskim okiem 14.55 BTV 15.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 BTV 16.00 Serial dok. 16.55 BTV 17.00 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (35) 17.30 Informacje 17.45 60 minut 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real TV: Z życia wzięte 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 No Mercy; The Moffats: Yass - reportaże 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 20.57 Prognoza pogody 21.00 BTV - wiadomości gospodarcze 21.10 Khadja Nin; Zucchero - reportaże 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje, 22.00 BN 22.10 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express tv 22.50 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy 23.20 BTV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno- publ. 24.00 BTV thumb|left|124px 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Komando "Małolat" - serial 9.50 Wzywam dr Brucknera - serial medyczny prod. niemieckiej 10.40 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gorączka pod koszem, Bionix, zabójczy smok, Dragon Ball 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 18.05 Komando "Małolat" - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Śmiertelne zagrożenie - film obycz., Niemcy 21.40 Prawo i bezprawie - ser. sens. 22.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - ser. policyjny 23.15 Zoom 23.45 Śmiertelne zagrozenie - film obycz., Niemcy 1.15 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 2.00 Śmiechoteka - pr. rozrywkowy thumb|left|124px 7.00 Bobry w akcji - ser. animowany 7.30 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy (*) 8.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Miłośc - serial animowany (*), 8.05 Łapu capu (*) 8.10 Diabelski młyn (*) 8.30 Teletubbies - ser. anim. (*) 8.55 Opowieści potworne (*) 9.00 Mordercy dziewcząt - film dok. 9.55 Świry - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 11.25 Deser: Winopunki 11.40 Jadą goście jadą - komedia obyczajowa Polska 13.25 Grom - film akcji, Hongkong 15.20 Zakątki świata II - film dokumentalny 16.20 Nowe wcielenie - serial 17.10 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - serial anim. 17.35 Opowieści potworne 17.40 Wstęp do meczu (*) 18.00 Puchar Ligi Polskiej - piłka nożna 20.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 20.30 Słodki zakład - familijny USA 22.10 South Park - serial animowany 22.35 Superdeser: Walter Ego 23.10 Jak Stella zdobyła miłość - film obyczajowy USA 1.10 Goście, goście 2 - film obyczajowy Francja 3.05 Le Truc De Konate 3.40 Inna Beatrice - thriller Wielka Brytania 5.10 Kiedy niebo runie - sensacyjny Wielka Brytania (*) program nie kodowany thumb|left|124px 08.20 Cichy Don (1) - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1958, reż. Siergiej Gierasimow, wyk. Danił Ilczenko, Piotr Glebow, Jelena Bystrickaja (70 min) 09.30 Wpatrzony w niebo - reportaż 10.15 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik, Bugs akrobata - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 11.25 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 11.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 12.05 Kamyk - film dokumentalny 13.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 16.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Studio Infor 17.15 Zaproszenie do szczęścia - reportaż 17.40 Krótka forma 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 18.55 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 19.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 20.20 Daleka droga przed nami - film wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Tomasz Mędrzak, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz, Krzysztof Majchrzak (90 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Krótka forma 22.15 Reportaż 22.30 Koncert 23.00 Prognoza pogody thumb|left|124px 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (20) - serial animowany 09.00 Creepy Clawlers (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (47) - serial animowany 10.00 Cobra (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (34) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (173,174) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) - serial, USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (79) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Creepy Clawlers (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (48) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (51) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Crime Story (25) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (175,176) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (12,13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Jak iść żeby nie zajść - program edukacyjny 23.40 Miecz Gideona (Sword of Gideon) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Kanada 1986, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Steven Bauer, Michael York, Rod Steiger, Colleen Dewhurst (148 min) 03.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 06.45 Auto zwiad - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (20) - serial animowany 09.00 Creepy Clawlers (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (47) - serial animowany 10.00 Cobra (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (34) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (173,174) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) - serial, USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (79) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Creepy Clawlers (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (48) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (51) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Crime Story (25) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (175,176) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (12,13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Jak iść żeby nie zajść - program edukacyjny 23.40 Miecz Gideona (Sword of Gideon) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Kanada 1986, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Steven Bauer, Michael York, Rod Steiger, Colleen Dewhurst (148 min) 03.00 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 03.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|124px 07.10 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (20) - serial animowany 09.00 Creepy Clawlers (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (47) - serial animowany 10.00 Cobra (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (34) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (173,174) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) - serial, USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Creepy Clawlers (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (48) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (51) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Crime Story (25) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (175,176) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (12,13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Jak iść żeby nie zajść - program edukacyjny 23.40 Miecz Gideona (Sword of Gideon) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Kanada 1986, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Steven Bauer, Michael York, Rod Steiger, Colleen Dewhurst (148 min) 03.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05.10 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Hrabia Zarow (The Most Dangerous Game) - horror, USA 1932, reż. Ernest B. Shoedsack/Irving Pichel, wyk. Joel McCrea, Fay Wray, Leslie Banks, Robert Armstrong (63 min) 08.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 10.00 Ostatnia ucieczka (Thompson's Last Run) - western, USA 1986, reż. Jerrold Freeman, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Wilford Brimley, Kathleen York, Jerry Biggs (95 min) 12.00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Matt Keeslar, Patrick Bergin, George Hearn, Brenda Fricker (90 min) 14.00 Stary człowiek i morze (The Old Man and the Sea) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Judson Taylor, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Gary Cole, Patricia Clarkson, Valentina Quinn (85 min) 16.00 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 18.00 Piosenki miłosne (Love Songs) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Andre Braugher/Louis Gossett Jr/Robert Townsend, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Robert Townsend, Joel Gordon, Andre Braugher (95 min) 20.00 Don Kichote (Don Quixote) - film obyczajiowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. John Lithgow, Bob Hoskins, Isabella Rossellini, Vanessa Williams (138 min) 22.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (20) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 00.00 Najważniejszy egzamin (In a Class of his Own) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Robert Munic, wyk. Lou Diamond Philips, Marisa Rudiak, A. J. Buckley, Joan Chen (90 min) 02.00 Obcy w mieście (Stranger in Town) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Shaun Johnstone, Dixie Seatle, Trevor Blumas (90 min) 04.00 Stary człowiek i morze (The Old Man and the Sea) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Judson Taylor, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Gary Cole, Patricia Clarkson, Valentina Quinn (85 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Magellan - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Police judiciaire - serial kryminalny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Czas obecny - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Police judiciaire - serial kryminalny, Francja 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Wielkie łakomczuchy - program kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Police judiciaire - serial kryminalny, Francja 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Pulsacje - magazyn medyczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 La comete - film fabularny, Francja 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 La comete - film fabularny, Francja 02.30 Taksówka do Ameryki - magazyn 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Passe-moi les jumelles - magazyn 04.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku